Cold Feet
by TheRepeat
Summary: Now that the war is over, Prince Corrin is getting married! Isn't that exciting? Well, not for everyone it isn't. Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation oneshot.


"No, no, no, no. No."

 _Uh-oh,_ Mozu thought, flinching. _Five nos. She's upset._

Sure enough, Oboro was making her face. You know the one. The face she only reserved for, well, literally anything capable of pissing her off.

"Unacceptable," Oboro growled as she inspected the lengthy scroll in her hands. "This could _not_ get any worse."

"What're you talking about, Oboro?" Mozu asked quietly. "Is something wrong with the flowers?"

"Is something wrong with—? Just _look_ at this, Mozu!" Oboro flung the paper in Mozu's face.

Mozu pried the document off of her head, pouting. "…C'mon, Oboro, I can barely read…"

Oboro huffed impatiently and snatched the paper back. "I ordered _three_ dozen blue hydrangeas with _one_ dozen cherry blossoms. You know what they did?" She crossed her arms, trembling with irrepressible rage. "They gave me _one_ dozen hydrangeas, and three dozen _asphodels!"_ She threw her hands up. "Who in the hell likes asphodels?! And for a WEDDING?!"

Mozu put up peaceful hands. "I-I'm sure nobody will even notice… Nobody but you and me knows what the actual flowers were supposed to be, so nobody'll care if there are asphodels."

"WHAT?!" Oboro bellowed. "I thought we were _friends,_ Mozu! I thought I could trust you!"

Mozu retreated, tears coming to her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

Oboro suddenly grabbed Mozu's shoulders, causing the younger girl to yelp in surprise. "Mozu!" Oboro exclaimed seriously; she then fell quiet, contemplative.

Mozu trembled. _Wh-Why is she so scary…_

"Mozu," Oboro repeated calmly, "if we're going to get through this nightmare, we can only do it together. Can I count on you in my time of need?"

"Oboro, it's just flowers…"

"This is not _just_ about the flowers!" Oboro shouted, shaking Mozu. "…Though those _do_ make me think I'm trapped in a hell from which I can never escape. No… This is about the WHOLE wedding." Her hands were clamped tightly, anxiously, around Mozu's shoulders. "I've… never planned one before."

Mozu blinked. "What? B-But Corrin was so confident in selecting you… I thought you _must_ have some experience."

"That's why I asked you for help!" Oboro said. "I figured, my eye for fashion, plus your rural competence? We'd make the best team!"

Mozu smiled. "Aw! That's so nice, Oboro."

Oboro scowled. "But it's just setback after setback! First people are taking forever with the RSVPs, then the groom's suit gets messed up, then the BRIDE has the gall to tell me she's _not going to wear the wedding dress,_ and now the flowers are ruined! I'm in hell, Mozu!"

"You're not in hell," Mozu said patiently. "Just think: tomorrow afternoon, everyone's going to be so happy. I've only been to a couple of weddings before, but I've always thought they're great!"

"That's 'cause you've never had to plan one," Oboro muttered. "And I think you're making a lot of assumptions. This wedding's hanging on threads as it is; who knows if it'll even happen?"

Mozu tilted her head, curious. "What makes you say that, Oboro?"

Oboro snorted. "Have you even been paying attention to everyone else here?"

"No," Mozu admitted. "…But now I'm curious what you mean…"

* * *

.

 **Cold Feet**

.

* * *

Corrin's breath quivered. "W-Well?" He glanced sideways, away from the mirror and toward his relaxed friend seated nearby. "How do I look?"

Silas gestured for Corrin to turn, and the prince did so, giving Silas the full view of what would be Corrin's first attire as a married man—since the _previous_ piece of clothing to hold that title had met its end in a freak shapeshifting mishap.

Corrin finally stopped, facing Silas with an anxious curl in his brow.

"Of course it looks good," Silas said with a confident grin. "C'mon, Corrin, this is _you_ we're talking about."

"Be serious," Corrin sighed. "You're too kind sometimes, Silas. I'd like an honest opinion."

"I _am_ serious! You look regal. Noble, in fact. It suits you."

Corrin took another breath, returning his attention to the mirror. "…If you say so."

"What's the matter, Corrin?" Silas asked. "Pre-wedding jitters?"

"I think?" said Corrin. "I mean… today, I'm just a guy. But—but tomorrow, I'll be a guy who's MARRIED."

"Eloquently put," said Silas dryly. He brightened his smile. "Corrin, you're getting married! _Married!_ It's normal to be nervous, but just think of how great it'll all be. Look in that mirror, and remember: today, you're a guy. Tomorrow, you'll be a guy who's married to the most beautiful girl in the world."

At that, Corrin smiled… briefly. Then he gave Silas a curious look. _"You_ think she's the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"No, but _you_ do," said Silas, wearing a simple grin. "I'm already married to _my_ most beautiful girl in the world. Everybody gets one."

"I… see." Corrin turned back to the mirror, looking himself up and down. "Hmm…" A tiny grin began to grow on his expression. "You know… Silas, I think I could get the hang of this suit."

Silas nodded. "Yeah, I really think you could."

There was a silent pause, during which both friends smiled.

Then, Silas furrowed his eyebrows. "…Wait, is the suit a metaphor?"

Corrin sighed. "Just let it go, Silas." He began to remove the jacket; Silas quickly moved to help him.

"You've got time to relax for now, so get changed and go have fun," Silas said cheerfully, as he moved to place the coat in its closet. "Leave all the hard work to the rest of us."

"You mean to Oboro and Mozu," Corrin chuckled.

"If you're going to nitpick, I guess…"

Silas hung up the coat and made to leave. However, he hesitated at the door, staring at Corrin. "Wait. Corrin, where are the shoes?"

"Hm?" Corrin looked down at his toes. "You know me, Silas. I left them off. Not a fan. How come?"

"Well, I'm just worried. What if you…" Silas bit back a snicker. "…What if you get cold feet?"

"Oh, gods."

* * *

Ah, the gardens. A rosy aroma wafted through Leo's nostrils; he breathed in the peaceful scent.

It surprised the prince that few ever passed through here. There were benches and everything—it was practically a park. The smell, the sun, the peace…

Not that Leo was complaining. For his part, he was happy for the time alone. It had been work, work, work since the end of the war, especially with this whole wedding thing. The King of Valla's marriage immediately following his victory was… nothing short of poetic, Leo supposed. It certainly seemed to draw a crowd.

But at least for now, Leo could steal a moment on his own. He almost smiled at the thought, before one of the few certainties of life instantly came true:

In the same vein as "What's the worst that could happen?" or "At least it isn't raining," one thinking to himself "I sure am enjoying this peace and quiet!" is assured an immediate visitor.

"…Good afternoon, Prince Leo."

Leo's eyes narrowed at the newcomer. "Ah… Prince Takumi. A pleasure."

"Yeah."

The princes stared down. The mutual dislike was palpable.

However, Leo soon decided that it would be better for him to turn the other cheek. Or rather, more aptly… to give the _impression_ of turning the other cheek, to place himself on the higher moral pedestal.

Thus, Leo looked away from Takumi, leaned back, and closed his eyes, resuming his enjoyment of the garden. He heard Takumi take a seat on a nearby bench.

The quiet resumed, but it wasn't the same, Leo noticed irritably. Now he had _him_ to worry about. The tension was only slight, but it was enough to sour the mood.

Not that Leo had anything to say. Certainly, Takumi was behaving himself quite well for once, giving Leo no room to complain. What could he say? "Leave the gardens so that only _I_ may enjoy them," perhaps? Vexing indeed.

Leo glanced over his shoulder, expecting to find Takumi in a similar state of tension, and he was not disappointed. Takumi wore his discomfort on his sleeve. While Leo was at least trying to look relaxed, Takumi was sitting upright, hands clenched atop his lap, his head pointedly turned away from Leo. The redness that usually came to his cheeks when frustrated was very present.

Leo's eyes narrowed. "…Is something the matter, Prince Takumi?"

"No," the Hoshidan prince replied, in a tone more suited to "Yes."

"I see," Leo resumed. Takumi's behavior was _beyond_ suspicious; Leo couldn't recall the last time the princes had willingly shared a room with each other, and Takumi would certainly never be the one to initiate an act of goodwill. Leo begrudgingly came to the conclusion that it was up to him to figure out what Takumi's problem was. "If you wished to share your troubles, I could offer you my ear for a moment…"

Takumi snorted. "As if. You think _I'm_ the one with troubles?"

Leo frowned curiously. "You're implying… that _I'm_ the troubled one?"

Takumi glanced over at Leo for a moment, and then turned his gaze away without a word.

"I can't help but feel that you're insulting me, Your Highness," said Leo politely. "Perhaps it's the tone?"

"It's not an insult, it's _fact._ You're dissatisfied."

"Hm. Whatever could you mean? The war is over, dear prince. It's true that I eagerly await my return to the homeland, but I can be patient."

Takumi scoffed, but didn't offer a rebuttal.

Leo eased himself out of his seat. "…I admit, you have me curious, Your Highness. In addition, you have me wondering if you, yourself, are dissatisfied."

"Oh yeah?"

"Indeed." Leo gestured at the opposing prince. "Your posture gives it away, Prince Takumi."

"Hmph." Takumi crossed his arms, still not meeting Leo's eye.

Leo seated himself on a bench facing Takumi's, and he leaned forward, clasping his hands and watching Takumi intently. "…Mm… Yes, something… missing? Something…" Leo tilted his head. "…Aching?"

Takumi tensed, and he finally turned his irate stare on the Nohrian prince. "You're smart, Leo, but not _that_ smart."

"Ah, so we're past honorifics, then?"

Takumi ignored him. "You think analyzing me makes you look like a genius, but you're not analyzing me at all. You're projecting."

Leo's eye twitched. "Are you saying I'm wrong?"

"…No."

Leo raised his eyebrows. _Blunt honesty? The plot thickens._ "So, what _are_ you saying?"

"I'm saying, I suspect our issue is the same." Takumi, arms crossed, tightened his grip.

"Our issue…" Leo looked down toward the soft grass at his feet.

Takumi watched Leo uncomfortably. All of his cards were on the table; this was the moment of truth. He hadn't expected to take such a risky leap, but Leo was being annoying as always.

Leo's eyebrows furrowed. "You don't mean…"

Takumi dropped his arms and eagerly stood.

Leo also took to his feet. "…You… have those feelings…?"

"And you feel the same," Takumi finished smugly. "I knew it!"

"Unbelievable. To think, I wasn't alone in…" Leo slowly trailed off, his mind racing.

"It was so obvious to see how you felt," Takumi sneered. "The longing glances, the intentional brushes in the hallway…"

"In hindsight, I suppose it was likewise obvious on your end," Leo said. "Though—I must say, you're shooting a little high, don't you think?"

Takumi's smirk vanished. "Wh-What?! I'm a prince! Do you think I'd have to be a _king_ to be worthy?"

"Hahaha… No, of course not," said Leo gently.

He reached forward to clasp a hand on Takumi's shoulder.

"Takumi. May I call you Takumi?"

Takumi shrugged. He crossed his arms again, suddenly realizing his discomfort in this abrupt intimacy.

"Takumi, then." Leo offered him a polite smile. "All that I'm saying is… your attitude is repugnant, and you aren't worthy of her hand."

Takumi bristled. "Y-You—You—What about you?! You're a douchebag! A condescending, unlikable jerk! She'd be better off DEAD than marrying you!" He brushed Leo's hand off.

Leo clicked his tongue. "Amusing. Perhaps you haven't considered her feelings on the matter. What do you think she thinks of you, considering how your conversations have always gone?"

Takumi hesitated, looking away. "That's…" He then shook his head and turned back to Leo. "That's _irrelevant!_ It would never happen anyway."

"Of course not," Leo murmured. "I was beginning to wonder why this conversation was even happening. After all, she _is_ getting married tomorrow."

"Yeah."

The two princes fell silent for a moment.

"But… if it _were_ to happen…" Takumi began slowly.

Leo's eyes narrowed warily.

Takumi glared up at Leo. "…I'm the obvious second choice."

"Hah! Please! Even the _bronze_ medal is optimistic for you. Were it not to work out with Corrin, I would be the worthier of her hand in marriage."

"What gives you that impression, huh? Do you think she, she _absorbed_ all the longing looks you gave her? How many conversations have you had with her that weren't about Corrin?"

"How many conversations have you had with her where you didn't call her 'Nohrian scum,' or some variant?"

"I've never _once_ called her—"

"Unlike you, Takumi, I am not bigoted towards your people nor your royal family," Leo stated matter-of-factly. "My heart is open."

"Your _mind_ isn't," Takumi countered. "You hate being wrong, and you can't take a loss. You couldn't stand being married to _anyone,_ much less her."

Leo twitched. He had to admit, that one stung. "So, what, then? Do you intend to strike me with words, or will you put substance behind them?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

The two princes glared at each other for a tense, silent moment.

"Is there a way to prove which of us is worthier?" Leo asked.

"If there is, I'll find it," Takumi replied confidently. "I'll prove to you just how much more deserving I am of Azura's hand."

* * *

Laslow smiled as he absently swirled his half-empty flask, resting his cheek atop his fist. "Goodness, it feels like it's been so long. When did we last dine together, just the three of us?"

"A difficult question indeed!" Odin proclaimed cheerfully. "Prior to our fated reunification with Prince Corrin, to be certain. How I treasured the rare, saccharine moments we would steal!"

Laslow and Odin both turned to the third occupant of the table, but Selena wasn't participating. She wore her usual frown, with a standoffish cross of the arms that showed she was rejecting socialization at the moment.

The other Ylisseans were certainly in too high of a mood to risk incurring her wrath, so they faced each other and resumed.

"Yes, well, now that the war is over, it seems we will have much more time to spend together," Laslow added. "I look forward to the feasts of tomorrow—the mess hall's food will likely be as scraps come the wedding's festivities. Perhaps we'll eat together again then." Laslow decided to chance it: "What say you, Selena?"

Selena shrugged noncommittally, and her contribution to the conversation was over.

Laslow and Odin shrugged replies of "whatever."

"And after?" Odin asked. "Perchance a tour of Hoshido's fertile lands shall follow. I've long awaited the chance to…" But he suddenly trailed off, his smile flickering.

Laslow similarly averted his eyes toward his drink.

"…Or… perhaps not," continued Odin. He still maintained his grin, though much of the cheer behind it seemed to be waning. "After all, our homeland awaits."

"That it does."

A somber moment passed. Judging by Odin's fidgeting smile, he seemed to be searching for uplifting words (words worthy of his silver tongue, at least).

Laslow found them first: "Ah, but let's not get so down! Talk of fair Ylisse can wait. After the wedding, we'll speak on the matter again, but who's to say we must leave immediately? We have time left in this world, wouldn't you say?"

"Me."

Odin and Laslow glanced, surprised, at Selena.

"She breaks her silence at last," Laslow murmured. Louder, he asked, "What do you mean?"

Selena rolled her eyes. "I mistimed it. I was supposed to say that after you said 'Who says we have to leave immediately?' But I did it wrong. Sue me."

"You're saying you want to leave immediately after the wedding?" Odin asked, surprised. "Wha—How come?"

Selena tensed, her eyes moving away from her friends. "Guys, this isn't our world. We need to go home ASAP."

"Surely you mean _after_ the wedding?" Laslow replied.

"…Yeah."

Laslow and Odin breathed sighs of relief. They returned to their food and waited for Selena to resume her explanation.

"We're not done here yet," she continued. "We've still got one last thing before we leave this world behind—Prince Corrin has done so much for us, he deserves one last favor."

Mouths full, Odin and Laslow gave her a confused look.

"Guys, we're going to stop this wedding."

As she'd expected, the other two instantly started choking. Selena gave them a moment to compose themselves and clear their throats.

Odin coughed, swallowing the last of his food. "Wh-What the _hell,_ Selena?! What is WRONG with you?"

Laslow waved him down. "O-Okay… Let's calm ourselves, Odin, and just take this slow." He faced Selena. "Let's start with you, Selena. How severe is your head trauma? Shall I fetch a healer at once, or do you simply require rest? If you need ice, I'll eagerly retrieve Felicia and—"

Selena knew Laslow was being an idiot, but the line was crossed when he tried to check her forehead for a fever. "Gods, Laslow, _stop!"_ She slapped his hand away disgustedly. "The two of you, listen up. The betrothed couple, Corrin and Azura? Remember them?" She leaned across the table conspiratorially. "Guys, they are _cousins."_

Odin and Laslow blinked.

 _"First_ cousins."

She had silenced their protests fairly well. It was a moment before either responded.

Laslow rubbed the back of his head. "W-Well, ah… if, if that is their choice, then who are we to…?"

"Y-Yeah, that's—not—that's not our business, Selena."

Selena smacked the table urgently. "Yes it is! Odin, remember _your_ first cousin? Could you think of her like that?"

Odin cringed. "Selena, c'mon."

Selena turned to Laslow. "More importantly, it _isn't_ their choice, Laslow. They don't know! We are the only ones who do!"

Laslow furrowed his eyebrows. "Good! We needn't meddle, then. They'll live happier lives without knowing."

Selena smacked his arm. "They deserve to know, Laslow! We can't _keep_ this from them! Would you _really_ be okay with letting them—letting them commit _incest_ without ever knowing?!"

Laslow and Odin were both silent. The cheer of the previous conversation had entirely evaporated, leaving the three Ylisseans fidgeting and uneasy.

"We… have to tell them somehow," Selena ventured quietly. "I'll need your help. Are you in?"

Odin and Laslow exchanged an uncomfortable glance, gradually reaching a reluctant consensus.

"Y…Yeah."

* * *

Soft pitter-pattering drifted through the wide hallway, empty but for its sole pacing inhabitant. The youngest princess of Hoshido stared at the marble floor, wringing her hands nervously, while she quietly walked back and forth.

Her right hand moved to a pocket in her dress, as if to assure herself that the piece of paper she'd stowed within hadn't gone missing in the thirty seconds since she had last checked. She then hastily removed her hand from the pocket and continued to pace anxiously.

Suddenly, another sound intruded on her own pitter-pattering, and she quickly turned toward the source.

The newcomer looked around curiously, but smiled when his eyes found her. "Ah, Sakura! What are you doing in a place like this?"

Sakura drew closer, smiling weakly. "H-Hey, Big Brother. Um, I was just—just waiting here."

Corrin tilted his head. "Waiting for what?"

"Ah—N—Nothing, really. Just um, passing the time." Sakura wriggled on her toes.

"I see." Corrin gestured down the hallway. "In that case, I'd better get going. Be sure to get something to eat before the lunch hour ends, okay?"

"C-Corrin—" Sakura reached out, as if to grab his sleeve, but he was already waiting, so she awkwardly lowered her hand. "Um… if… you wanted to talk for a little, that'd be, um…"

Corrin paused thoughtfully. "…Well, okay." He turned to face her, wearing a polite smile. "How have you been since the end of the war, Sakura?"

She twitched. _Th-That's not what I…_ "I-I've been okay. Just glad everybody m-made it out alright." She found herself wringing her hands again. "How about you, Big Brother?"

"Never been better," Corrin replied.

Sakura frowned. "Excited… about tomorrow?"

His smile wavered. It was only for the briefest second, but Sakura knew what she saw. "Beyond words."

 _Must be 'beyond words,' if that's all he has to say about it,_ Sakura thought irritably. _So cold._ "Corrin. I… Sh-Should I… come? To your wedding, I mean?"

Corrin's face quickly fell. "What? Sakura, of course you should come! How could I get married without my sister present?"

Sakura's teeth clenched, but she didn't have a reply.

"Listen, Sakura…" Corrin sighed. "Just… I need to go. Okay?"

Sakura didn't reply for a moment, which the prince took as consent.

Corrin forced a smile for her. "See you later, Sister." He started to walk away.

Sakura's temper flared—for how much Sakura's temper could flare, that is. "I-I think you're forgetting something, Brother!"

Surprised by her tone, Corrin turned back to her. "Y-Yes, Sakura?"

Sakura crossed her arms, not meeting his eye. "You kn-know… You know what I-I'm talking about." Her scarlet eyes flicked up to meet his. "…Two m-months ago."

Corrin's expression hardened.

"In th-the Castle. …In your room."

Corrin closed his eyes, his jaw setting in frustration.

Sakura's hands clenched around her forearms, and she returned her gaze to distant space. "When… When we kissed, Corrin."

"Quiet!" Corrin hissed, taking a step closer. "Y-You can't say that out loud… Not today."

"N-Not _ever,_ then?" Sakura muttered defiantly.

Corrin huffed irately. "Sakura, that was so long ago. And you _know_ what you said that night."

A red heat filled Sakura's cheeks. She pursed her lips quietly.

"Gods, I—I can't believe you're bringing this up now," Corrin snapped. He threw his hands up in exasperation. "What do you want from me, huh? What good did you think this conversation would bring?"

Sakura flinched, still unable to respond.

"Gods!" Corrin repeated, and at that, he stormed off.

Sakura's breath was loud in her ears as she watched him go. Time seemed to slow down.

She clutched a hand over her heart anxiously.

* * *

. .

* * *

Redness was flushed through Corrin's face. _Unbelievable._ His hands were clenched into fists as he stomped aimlessly through the Castle's empty halls. _Absolutely unbelievable. We've been normal for so long, but after all this time, she'd…_

Corrin was a less than confrontational sort, always eager to find common ground. Unfortunately for him—he, who was more than willing to stomp and rage some more—he forced himself to try to see her point of view.

 _"Not EVER,_ _then?"_

Now was her last chance, really, to air anything she'd wanted to say. As poor as her timing seemed, it was less monstrous than bringing this up to a married man.

He hated to say it, but he could almost agree with her decision. Hated it enough that he stubbornly decided "nope, never mind, I don't agree, she's being unreasonable."

That was so long ago. Sakura may have said "two months," but it may as well have been a lifetime. That was before the end of the war, before Anankos, before Valla. Before Azura, even.

…Right?

Corrin blinked at the sunlight irritating the corner of his gaze. At a glance, he saw that he was near the gardens; a glint of cherry blossoms peeked through the window. He entertained the idea of cooling off out there, but he decided against it. Sitting still would definitely _not_ help.

He paused, however, at an unusual sound. Sounded like… muffled… something?

Corrin gave the window another chance and peered through. At a table, sitting across from each other, were… Takumi and Leo? The two of them being in the same area always aroused suspicion, so Corrin decided it was up to him to separate the two before things became inevitably messy.

The dragon grumbled to himself as he pushed his way through the door and into the gardens. Sure enough—as he'd suspected, Takumi and Leo were both sitting, glaring, across from each other, their right arms locked in what could only be an arm wrestle.

"Gods, _what_ are you two doing."

The two princes glanced up at Corrin as he arrived, though they didn't dare avert their gazes from the competition of strength for too long.

"D-Don't worry about it," Takumi grunted.

"Just a—a little—contest," Leo muttered.

Corrin sighed. A little vein was popping in Leo's temple, and Takumi's face was fully red.

"You can't think I'm _that_ naïve," the dragon grumbled. "I shouldn't have to tell you that it's always bad news whenever the two of you interact."

"I said don't worry about it!" Takumi snapped. His grip tightened on Leo's hand. "Go do premarital things, Corrin, gods!"

"While I-I wouldn't put it that way, I agree, Brother," Leo hissed. "L-Leave us be."

Corrin threw his hands up in frustration, and without another word (though _with_ another impatient sigh), he left the gardens behind, to properly storm off elsewhere.

* * *

"Hahaha! YES!"

Takumi stood from the table, shaking his sore arm and wearing a grin from ear to ear. "That's the three-oh, kid! Even in a best of five, you couldn't take one!"

Wearing a surly frown, Leo flexed his aching right hand. "Yes, yes, I'm quite aware."

"What now? Do you surrender?"

Leo scoffed. "Please, Takumi, you know me well enough not to ask that question."

"Then, you want another competition?" Takumi dared with a grin. "I'm game if you are."

"This is absolutely ridiculous!"

Takumi's grin melted into a scowl.

Leo brushed himself off as he stood. "Look at us. Arm wrestling? It's a simple contest of strength. How could that _possibly_ prove who is more worthy of being her second choice?"

"Hmm…" Takumi scratched his head thoughtfully. "…Let's play shogi, then. Entirely different. We'll play a best of seven, with—"

"You're missing the point!" exclaimed Leo sternly. "We're seriously staging competitions of shogi and arm wrestling over this? It's silly! Don't you feel any shame?"

Takumi frowned. "I…"

"You _should_ be ashamed," Leo continued. "I cannot believe that we would… only pick competitions that you are guaranteed to win." He grinned. "What we require is a more impartial contest—one that plays to both of our strengths."

"Really now? What, oh great prince, do you suggest?"

"Hmm…" Leo cupped his chin thoughtfully. "…It must be a contest of strategy. That seems to be the only strength we both share."

"…So shogi, then."

"Gods, Takumi, _no."_

* * *

Odin and Laslow were already rubbing their eyes, driven to quick exhaustion by Selena's sudden vigor. She stood leaning over their table, a map of the Castle sprawled across the wood (at the expense of the others' food trays, now pushed aside), she wearing a face of determination that contrasted her less-than-enthusiastic accomplices.

"The key is that we can't just _tell_ them," Selena explained. "How could we justify knowing what we do? We'd be forced to reveal why we came to Nohr in the first place."

"I suppose that would be more trouble than it's worth," Laslow agreed solemnly. "So, I presume we shall take a subtler route?"

Selena touched her nose. "Bingo. What we're going to do is lay the groundwork—guide Corrin along, y'know? Steer him toward the truth." She bent farther over the table, steepling her hands thoughtfully.

Laslow glanced over at Odin, noticing the mage's clear discomfort.

"How're you doing, champ?" Laslow asked tactfully.

"I'm fine," replied Odin with the voice of a liar.

Selena stood up straight again. "We'll need to use information we'd be expected to know. We have to give him the pieces, and let him figure out the truth from them."

"Like what?" Laslow asked. "What 'should' we know about this?"

"Hmm…" Selena frowned, lost in thought. Then, suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "I've got it! Guys, do you remember that time two weeks ago, when we were back in that castle in—"

Odin tensed. "Selena, _no!"_

Selena was startled for an instant, before she realized what had Odin so upset. "Odin, you moron! That curse was lifted."

"W-Well—don't push it," Odin replied nervously. "You never know, what if—"

"What if saying Valla makes me disappear?" Then Selena mock-gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "Oh no, did I just say Valla? Oh goodness, I've done it again! Valla Valla Valla! Hey, remember Anankos? Remember the Silent Dragon, who was named Anankos, who was in Valla? Do you remember him, Odin? Remember when we unleashed all kinds of ocean's gray waves on him? 'Him' being Anankos, the Silent Dragon, the king of Valla? Goodness, it'd be _terrible_ if saying all this made me vanish!"

Odin was wincing, peeking through his fingers at Selena. After a moment had passed, and nothing happened, he finally allowed himself to breathe again.

"You're too cruel to him," Laslow noted.

"Maybe if he wasn't such a superstitious idiot, I wouldn't be," she muttered. "Now. What were we even talking about?"

"The couple's heritage, yes?"

"Right." Selena's eyes twinkled. "I think I've got a plan. We're acting on it right now."

Selena's cronies—because that's what her two reluctant allies amounted to in this situation—shared an exasperated glance.

"Laslow." Selena gestured at the swordsman. "You're going to 'bump into' Corrin and engage him in conversation."

"Child's play, my dear."

"Odin." Selena turned to the mage. "While Corrin's distracted, you're going to hex him to sleep and craft for him a nice dream."

Odin's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "…I hope you _actually_ mean a nice dream, Selena. I hate making nightmares."

"No, no, _really_ a nice one," Selena urged. "Make it—Make it about spending time with family, yeah? One that shows him his family tree."

Understanding dawned on Odin. "...A party…" He rose to his feet, a grin spreading. "…No, a harvest festival, with his entire family invited! His mother, his mother's sister Arete, and finally…"

Selena clapped her hands together, seeming almost giddy. "Yes! Exactly!"

Laslow smiled a little bit himself. _She's loving being in charge._

* * *

"You've got this." Selena's voice was a stealthy whisper. "Go get 'em."

Laslow shot her a grin, a thumbs-up, and a wink (the last of which elicited a scowl from Selena) before leaving the comfort of his allies behind.

His smile grew slightly as he heard Corrin's voice around the corner. _Unmistakable, really. My ears wouldn't fail me._

Laslow turned the corner, his lips spreading to greet Corrin. He paused, however, when he saw that Corrin wasn't alone, standing a short distance away across from what appeared to be Princess Sakura.

 _I suppose, if I could hear his voice, he couldn't possibly be alone,_ Laslow thought with a chuckle. _I'll wait for her to pass._

He took a few steps closer, watching the pair continue their discussion. They were oddly invested in it, Laslow noted; they hadn't even noticed Laslow's approach.

A bit of conversation floated into Laslow's ear. Despite his distaste for eavesdropping, he couldn't help but hear when Sakura said:

"That k-kiss from before… between you and me… it meant something, Corrin."

All color vanished from Laslow's face.

 _ABORT ABORT ABORT_

As stealthily as his feet could take him, he dashed back to the sweet cover of the corner.

* * *

 **Two months ago**

Sakura clung onto the door as she opened it, and she gave it two courteous (if redundant) knocks. "Corrin?"

Corrin glanced up at her from his desk; when he met her eye, both smiled.

"Hey!" said Corrin, standing from his chair to face the princess. "How are you?"

"I-I'm good," Sakura said, with a soft giggle. "You wanted to see me?"

"Right!"

Corrin gestured at the couch at the far end of the room, inviting Sakura to sit, before moving to the seat himself.

Sakura gently closed the door behind her and followed Corrin to the couch. Both nobles positioned themselves on the comfortable cushions, angled to slightly face each other.

"So." Corrin was smiling widely. "Are you comfortable here? Do you like your room?"

"Yes, of course!" said Sakura quickly. "I-I'm so grateful for the hospitality, r-really… When I left Hoshido, I didn't imagine that you had s-such a luxurious castle."

"I'm really glad to hear that, Sakura." Corrin patted her knee affectionately; when his hand continued to linger afterwards, a tint of red hit Sakura's cheeks. "I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable."

"Th…Thanks, Corrin."

Both were silent for a moment, Corrin's hand still on Sakura's leg. Awkwardness started to grow, and it became apparent that Corrin was searching for words.

"When—" Corrin began, before stopping himself. "…When I… left Hoshido behind… I was worried that nobody would believe my story. That nobody would forgive me."

Sakura smiled, softly cupping Corrin's cheek. "Corrin, of course I'd f-forgive you… Y-You couldn't do _anything_ I c-couldn't forgive."

Corrin's eyes brightened, latching onto her words. "E-Exactly! You always would, Sakura, and—and I just wanted to, to thank you for that. I'm glad that I have an ally in you."

He noticed when Sakura's eyes fell, and immediately made to backpedal. "I-I mean, not just an ally! Sakura, we've lost a lot of time, and I, and I just want to make that up."

"R-Really?" Her eyes lifted up to his. Her hand fell from his cheek to rest on the hand he'd left on her knee. "What… ah…" It was her turn to search for words. "…What are… you getting at?"

"I—uh—I, well, don't… know." Corrin scratched his head. "If… you wanted to grab dinner sometime, or… uh…"

"Dinner?" Sakura's cheeks grew redder. "Dinner as—as friends? Or as, um… s…" She danced around that word, 'siblings.' In this moment, she hated that word.

"As friends if you want," Corrin said hopefully.

There was another awkward pause, after which Corrin suddenly shook his head.

"No! No, what am I saying? Not as friends, Sakura." He suddenly took her hands. "Sakura, I have—I have feelings for you. Real feelings. That's why I asked you over here; I wanted to tell you. _Needed_ to tell you, I think… And I want to, to take you on a date, okay? At least a date."

Breathing suddenly became very difficult for the young princess. "Wha… C-Corrin…!"

"I'm sorry to be so blunt." Corrin's expression was deadly serious. "We've spent a lot of time together in the past few weeks, and I just can't shake this feeling. What do you think, Sakura?" He gave her hands a brief squeeze before loosening his grip.

She stared down at her hands, her fingers lightly touching Corrin's palms. "I-I… um…"

She adjusted Corrin's hands to loop her fingers through his. Her embarrassment and nervousness kept her mouth shut, but Corrin could tell from her grip on him what her answer was.

The room was suddenly much warmer. Sakura was able to meet Corrin's red gaze, and Corrin couldn't look away from her.

They both wondered if the other could hear their heartbeat. They sat very close to each other, legs brushing, hands linked, gazes frozen.

Corrin wasn't thinking anymore when he leaned in closer to her. Hesitantly, Sakura closed the gap to seal the kiss.

It was very quiet and still and warm. Both royals, unsure of what to do in this sort of situation, opted to sit still and kiss the other with chaste awkwardness.

One of Corrin's hands released Sakura's, and he started to reach for her shoulder for a stronger grip. When his fingertips touched her arm, panic struck Hoshido's youngest princess; she suddenly pulled away, and was on her feet within the second.

Corrin stood as well, wearing his anxiety on his face. "Wh—I'm sorry, Sakura, I didn't—"

"N-No, no, i-it wasn't your fault," Sakura stammered. "I—I kinda initiated too, and uh…"

"Did I move too fast?" Corrin asked, his voice falling quieter.

Sakura clasped her hands in front of her stomach, and she looked down. She seemed deliberate in keeping her space from the prince. "…Yes."

"I'm sorry," Corrin said. "I—I don't know what came over me."

"Corrin, I…" She tried meeting his eye again. It was so hard, but she forced herself to do it. "…Corrin, I don't like you like that."

Sakura could see the weight of the words impact Corrin.

His eyes were wide and unblinking. His confusion seemed stronger than his shock. "Wha… Sakura… But I…"

Tears brewed at the fringe of Sakura's eyes. "I'm s-so sorry," she murmured.

"…But that… doesn't make any sense…" Corrin looked up at her. "Why did you kiss me at all, then? You could've stopped it earlier; you could've prevented it entirely…"

Sakura grasped for an excuse. "B-Because!" she began uncertainly. "I—er—we're _siblings,_ Big Brother. I wanted you t-to see—to, um, realize, yes, wh-when we were kissing, that it should feel wrong."

That was the first time Sakura had called him 'Big Brother' in over a week, which did not escape Corrin. "Are you… lying to me, Sakura?"

"No!" Sakura lied. "Corrin, we're brother and sister. I'm s-sorry, but—but it'd never work."

"Do you _want_ it to work?" Corrin took a step closer; Sakura backed the same step away. "Sakura, you can have what you want. You don't have to worry about what anyone else thinks."

"That is _not_ what this is about!"

Sakura spoke with surprising firmness, again startling Corrin into silence.

"I th-think of you like a brother, C-Corrin," said Sakura. "That's… the end of it. Corrin, I—" She swallowed, fortifying her resolve. "…I'm rejecting you."

The shock was much stronger on Corrin's face after that.

His room was silent, agonizingly silent, for a long time.

"…I see." Corrin's eyes fell, and he sat down on his couch.

Sakura did her best to stay strong. She didn't trust her voice to speak, so she just watched Corrin sit there.

The prince glanced up at her, adopting a smile. Sakura knew it was forced, but it could certainly have fooled her. "Then let's just forget about all this, okay?"

A tear finally broke free of Sakura's eye and ran down her cheek. "What…?"

Corrin stood up again, maintaining his noble posture when he faced Sakura. "I'm really sorry about tonight. Don't feel bad, okay? If you're sure that that's how you feel, then I won't try to change your mind."

"Corrin…" Sakura shook her head. "I-I'll accept whatever anger you—"

"Listen." He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. His expression was steady, though the sadness in his smile was much more evident from this close. "I'm not going to tell you how to feel, so don't tell me how to feel, okay? I'm not angry, and I don't want to be. I just…" His hands dropped away, and he took two steps back. With a sigh, he murmured, "I just need a minute…"

* * *

When the door to Corrin's room closed, Sakura ran to her quarters, as fast as she could. The moon was hidden tonight, the dark courtyard shading her from prying eyes.

After she arrived, she threw her door shut behind her and immediately went to her dresser, diving through the drawers. _Where is it?_

Tears brewed in her eyes as she searched. _Gods, now I've done it! I ruined things with Corrin! What kind of moron AM I?_

"Ah, ah!" She smiled tearfully when she finally found what she was looking for. She grasped the piece of paper with both hands, laughing a little unsteadily.

The corners of the letter were worn from the many times Sakura had fiddled with it, but even after all this time, the seal remained intact.

Not for much longer. Something within Sakura knew that this was exactly the moment her mother had been talking about.

Eagerly—though it wasn't excitement; she still burned with dread and fear, and… guilt, for what had just transpired—she tore the seal open, freed the letter, and began to read it.

Her ruby eyes widened at Mikoto's words.

* * *

"…rrin! Ah, Corrin!"

Corrin turned to face Sakura as she ran to him through the grass. In response to her nervous expression, he gave her a surprisingly steady smile. "Good morning, Sakura."

Sakura clutched the letter to her heart, the heart that fluttered with anticipation. "Corrin… um… I…" She took a long breath, and opened that heart for Corrin to see. "…I was wrong, Corrin. We aren't siblings. Lady Mikoto w-was precognitive… She knew I'd fall for you, and that I'd hold myself back from my feelings if I didn't know about our true relationship. Y-You see, Mikoto was not my mother, and Sumeragi was not your father. We don't share a drop of blood." She beamed widely, despite the tears in her eyes. "Corrin, I—I'm sorry for last night. It shouldn't have happened, okay? I _do_ like you like that. In fact, I—I think I love you!"

Corrin blinked, stunned. "Sakura…" But a smile dawned on his expression, and he took both of Sakura's hands. "I love you too, Sakura! I don't know if it's too soon, but I don't care—let's get married!"

"Yes! Oh, of course I'll marry you, Corrin!"

Corrin and Sakura hugged each other tightly, laughing with uncontrollable mirth.

…At least, that's how Sakura imagined the situation would've gone.

Sakura clutched the letter to her heart, the heart that fluttered with anticipation. "Corrin… um… I…" She took a long breath, and—

But Corrin put up a hand, and she passively closed her mouth. "Sakura, it's okay, really. Don't worry about my feelings, and don't feel like you need to change _your_ feelings because of someone _else's_. Just think about yourself for once, okay? This should be important to you." He placed a hand on her shoulder; she trembled under his touch, tears brewing once again. "Sakura. You deserve better than settling for someone you don't love. Be honest with yourself: would you be okay with marrying me? Siblings or not, I think your answer shouldn't change. And if it does, then… we don't feel the same way about each other, and you shouldn't feel guilty about that."

Sakura bit her lip.

"When I said I wanted to forget last night, I meant it," Corrin said. His voice seemed weary; Sakura only now noticed the bags under his eyes. "Let's return to normal. I don't want anything to change. I don't want you to give me that pitying look ever again."

"B-But I can't accept that! I was _wrong,_ Corrin! I want to be with you!"

Again, what Sakura wished she'd said.

Her heart pounded agonizingly, and she hated herself for saying instead:

"…Okay."

Corrin smiled a little wider. "I'm glad. Now, we've got a big day ahead, don't we? Let's get to it."

"Yeah…"

Corrin turned away, cape swishing.

While Corrin left, Sakura's grip tightened on the letter. _He's not… wrong. My feelings kind of DO hinge on that… I think?_

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

 _"Just think about yourself for once, okay?"_

Sakura looked at the letter once again. _…I'm not sure how I feel about him. J-Just because HE knows… doesn't mean I do. It's possible that I wasn't lying at all last night…_

She carefully folded the letter and slipped it into her pocket. _Normal. I… I can do normal._

The princess quietly followed after her big brother.

* * *

 **Present day**

"…And it was fighting, and war, and heartache after that… I never r-really had time to think about it," Sakura continued softly. "Things happened so fast after we went to Valla… Suddenly, you and A-Azura were together, and—and I felt all _jealous,_ and then I felt horrible about that, and um… well… I…" Her voice gradually trailed away into silence.

Corrin's mouth was slightly open, displaying his surprise, while his eyebrows were furrowed, showing that his frustration hadn't abated yet. His red eyes bored into Sakura's, and she soon found herself unable to meet his gaze.

"So, what? Why are you telling me this?"

Sakura looked up at him. "I, er… I thought you should know, for starters…"

Corrin's eyes finally averted as well. "I—well, I guessed as much. With all we learned in Valla, I figured out that we _couldn't_ have been related…"

"…Yeah."

She took a deep breath: in through her nose, out through her mouth. In a bold tone, a strong, confident tone she couldn't recall having ever used before, she told him, "I'm giving you another chance."

Corrin recoiled. "Wha… What?!" He clung onto a last-ditch hope that she was joking, searching her expression for a hint of a smile, but she was determined, serious. Sakura wouldn't have been able to hold a straight face for this long if she wasn't being genuine.

"Y-You heard me. If you s-still have feelings for me, like you did two months ago, n-now's your chance."

"What happened to 'we're siblings'?" Corrin challenged. "I thought you just saw me as a brother! I can finally accept that you're my sister, and you spring _this_ on me?"

Sakura had to fight her inner nature. A weaker Sakura would've immediately caved, but she'd prepared herself for this for a long time. "You do _not_ see me like a s-sister, Corrin. And even if you did, you w-wouldn't let that stop you, would you?"

Corrin flinched. That was true. That had never mattered to him. He just wanted an argument, so he reached for the first thing he thought of, even if he didn't believe it.

"No, you wouldn't." Sakura snickered. "Honestly… using _blood_ as an excuse, when y-you're about to marry your _actual_ cousin?"

Corrin's face suddenly glowed bright red—embarrassment, frustration, _anger,_ Laslow couldn't tell.

Oh yes, Laslow was still there, hugging the corner and eavesdropping. At the moment, his eyes were moonlike.

 _He already knows._

Laslow glanced over each shoulder, thinking: _Well then, that's all the information I need, my dears. Time for my exit._

He slipped away unnoticed.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Corrin shook his head. "Wh—What even is this conversation? This doesn't change that I'm _engaged!_ Sakura, you're bringing this up at the worst possible time."

"No, I'm bringing it up at the _last_ possible time." Sakura took a meditative breath. "…I have to know, Corrin. I h-have to know if you have… any doubts. If you aren't s-sure about your own feelings. Corrin—" She took a step closer, earnest. "Corrin, I need to know where your heart is. Do you… still have feelings for me? If so, could you bring yourself to marry Azura? I-I don't want to see you or her hurt."

Corrin winced, clenching his fists. He was able to rein his frustration in with a cool breath, and relaxed his hands. "You raise a good point," he begrudgingly admitted. "But, don't pretend that you're only doing this for our well-being. You still have feelings for me. That's what this is about, right?"

Sakura looked down, grimacing with guilt. He wasn't wrong. "…S-Still, my point sta—"

"Lord Corrin!"

Both Corrin and Sakura hastily straightened themselves up and faced Oboro as she approached. The lancer wore a grin from ear to ear.

"Hello, Oboro," said Corrin with a polite smile. "What's the matter?"

Oboro glanced between Corrin and Sakura; Sakura trying to subtly wipe her eyes did not escape Oboro, but she _did_ let it go. "I just need the groom's opinion on flowers. Princess Sakura, mind if I borrow him for a minute?"

Sakura smiled pleasantly. "Of course, Oboro. Corrin…"

"We'll talk more about this matter later," said Corrin. Again, his polite air seemed almost real to Sakura. _He's a scary good liar._

"O-Okay."

The princess watched the two walk away, a sort of melancholy in her heart. The last thing Sakura heard before they disappeared around the corner was Oboro chirping, "I'm glad you agree with my choices! The flowers should arrive in just a few hours…"

* * *

"…Well, I gave you a few hours, like you asked." Takumi came to a stop nearby the table Leo had seized in the gardens, and he crossed his arms disdainfully while he waited for Leo to acknowledge him. "Do you have a competition for us or not?"

"I most certainly do." Leo's eyes twinkled. "It's a game of my own creation. A strategy game, of course."

Takumi rolled his eyes. "You _made something up?_ Boy oh boy, I sure can't wait to get demolished by Leo in a fake game."

Leo had expected this reaction. "Then we'll play a best of nine," he said with a smirk, "to give you time to adjust to the rules. They're intuitive, I assure you."

Takumi snorted. "Whatever. Just explain your game."

"It's a game of statistics; of smart play; of utilizing the strengths and weaknesses of your every piece. A game of individualism and teamwork at once." The prince's enthusiasm mounted as he spoke. "I named this game, Emblem Saga."

Takumi frowned. "…Why?"

"I admit, I may simply have a pet affection for the name," Leo said with a shrug.

"You mean, 'just because it sounds cool.'"

"If you insist. The name is certainly marketable, however. Perhaps I'll mention it to Anna."

Takumi reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Anyway." Leo gestured at the board invitingly. "Care to join?"

Rolling his eyes and making a show of looking uneager, Takumi sat across from his romantic rival. "Fine, I'll try your weird little game. What are the rules?" He suddenly frowned. "Wait, these are shogi pieces. A-And those, those are chess pieces!"

"I had to cobble together what I could," Leo said. "When I speak to Anna, we will talk about creating unique pieces. But you asked for the rules, so here they are.

"Behold the board before you. I drew it myself, thank you; there are four other boards we will do battle on as well. Note the differently-colored tiles; those denote different terrain types. I'll explain that later.

"More importantly, of course, is your field of twenty-one pieces. The nine Pawn pieces from shogi represent your Sword piece, the generic class. The two Rooks from chess represent Archers, able to attack from a distance; the two chess Knights are Cavaliers, with superior movement; the two Bishops are Clerics, capable of restoring health to comrades but lacking in the ability to attack or defend—"

Takumi's jaw dropped. "Wha— _health?!_ What the hell kind of game is this?"

Leo blinked. "Did I not mention that each unit has unique numbers representing statistical characteristics? The shogi Gold General has incredible Defense that protects it from most harm, for example."

Takumi rubbed his eyes. _Gods dammit, what did I sign up for?_

"I have them all written down, if you want," Leo offered, displaying a lengthy scroll.

Takumi took the parchment. "…The two Lance pieces have an innate strength over the Sword piece, that makes sense… The Lord is the King piece from chess…" His eyebrows furrowed. "What's this? The Dark Knight piece?"

Leo smiled. "Yes. The Queen piece from chess is the Dark Knight. It has wide movement, can attack at range _or_ up close, and negates defense… _but_ she has no defense herself."

Takumi huffed. "Guess I should've expected you to make the Dark Knight the strongest piece."

"That's all of them," said Leo. "Nine Swords, two Archers, two Cavaliers, two Clerics, two Lances, two Gold Generals, one Dark Knight, and, last but not least, one Lord. Twenty-one pieces each."

Takumi ran a hand through his hair. "…These are gonna be long games."

"Indeed! Plenty of time for you to adapt."

"Okay." Takumi leaned over the board, examining the battlefield before him. "So, how does it start?"

"Slow down, there," said Leo with a chuckle. "I've barely scratched the surface of the rules."

The color slowly drained away from Takumi's face. "…What."

"Yes! For example, let me introduce to you the wonders of random-number generation…"

"Gods—"

* * *

"—damn!" Selena echoed, the surprise in her expression mirroring the look of shock Odin wore while sitting on the floor nearby. "You mean to tell me that Corrin and Sakura had a thing?"

"Yes, _Lord_ Corrin and _Lady_ Sakura did," Laslow corrected.

Selena put her hands on her hips. "Just… Wow. I had no idea."

"Same here," Laslow replied, and Odin nodded in agreement.

Selena began to pace, a thoughtful frown growing on her expression. Laslow and Odin could see the gears whirring within her mind.

"Corrin and Sakura…" Selena murmured absently. "Maybe… maybe that'd be…" She quickly turned around. "Laslow!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"You said that the last queen of Hoshido left Princess Sakura a letter," Selena began. "And, it told Sakura the truth about her family tree?"

"Indeed. As it happens, not a drop of blood is shared between her and the groom."

A little smirk appeared on the mercenary's face, and she brushed one of her scarlet twintails over her shoulder. "We can work with that. If Lady Sakura and Lord Corrin reconcile their feelings, then they'll avoid any incest!" She clapped her hands together. "Okay, I've got a plan. Laslow, you—"

"No, _absolutely_ not."

Surprised, Laslow and Selena both turned to Odin. The dark mage was regaining his feet, wearing a surly expression.

"The reason I'm here is to help inform Lord Corrin and Lady Azura of the truth," Odin declared. "With that information, they may do as they please; we shall have done our duty as their diligent compatriots." His eyes narrowed as he shifted gears. "What you're asking is direct sabotage of their relationship, Selena, and that is _not_ what I signed up for. I can't go along with a plan like that."

Laslow quietly raised his eyebrows. Selena hung her head.

"You've… got a point," she admitted. "That wouldn't be right. Sorry."

"Then, might I suggest an _actual_ Plan B?" Laslow enquired. "We've shot for Lord Corrin and learned the truth: he already knows, and as far as I could tell, he doesn't seem to mind. That leaves Lady Azura."

"Right," said Odin. "The way you put it, Princess Sakura was the one who just told Corrin, right? Maybe he hadn't known beforehand. Maybe Lady Azura _still_ doesn't know."

"Then it's up to us," Laslow concurred, grinning confidently. "What do you say, Selena?"

"I say that Lady Azura's been hard to find lately," Selena snarked. "Haven't seen her in almost two days. She certainly isn't in her quarters or Corrin's."

Laslow chuckled. "Heh. Perhaps she got cold feet? Scurried off?"

The other two Ylisseans shared a laugh with him.

Odin shook his head, grinning slightly. "Cold feet… Ha. Lady Azura would never do such a… thing."

The three Ylisseans suddenly fell silent.

"…Would she?"

Glances were exchanged, and a conclusion was quickly reached.

"We have to find Azura, now."

* * *

"Like, _just_ now?" Hana asked, shocked.

Sakura nodded, cringing under the gaze of her retainers. Her hands were clenched on her lap as she sat on her bed; her retainers stood just before her. "Y-Yes… I just told Corrin everything. The letter, my feelings… all of it."

Hana and Subaki both smiled proudly. "Wow, that's so _bold!"_ Hana exclaimed. She nudged the princess's shoulder. "Good for you, Sakura!"

"Indeed!" Subaki agreed. "How did Corrin reply?"

Sakura looked away. "…Just about the way I expected, honestly… He got a-angry at me, and stormed off. …Twice."

"What?! That bastard!" Hana stomped toward the door, but Subaki stopped her.

"Now, Hana, try to see Lord Corrin's point of view," the sky knight patiently explained. "He was expecting a normal, uneventful wedding tomorrow. How could he have known his true love would come knocking at the last possible second?"

Hana glared at the door for a moment longer. "…Yeah, okay, you've got a point." She turned back to Sakura. "So what's our next move?"

"I-I don't know," Sakura confessed, tears starting to appear in her eyes. "Honestly, I f-feel like I never should've told him! He… he would've been so happy with Azura… Oh, I hope I didn't ruin things…"

"But he wouldn't have been!" Hana insisted. "You two are perfect for each other, Sakura! You _deserve_ to be happy!"

"I—but… I'm n-not even sure if I actually love him," Sakura whispered. "I was n-never sure, really…"

Her room fell quiet again. Hana and Subaki pondered the matter while Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"…Sakura."

The princess looked up at the swordmaster. Hana wore a resolute expression, staring back at Sakura unflinchingly.

"What makes you happy?" Hana declared. "That's all there is to it. Are you happy? If so, good. If not, _make_ yourself happy."

Subaki chuckled lightly, now drawing Sakura's attention to him. "As I'd expect of your response, Hana: pushing for Lady Sakura's unconditional happiness." He faced the princess. "While I find that admirable, that is not the reality of the situation. Milady, you must first consider Corrin's feelings before you act any further. Of course I wish for you to be happy; if you want to be with Corrin, then it will be, I'm certain of it. But that cannot happen if the feeling is not still mutual."

Sakura buried her face in her hands. "Gods, I f-feel so _terrible_ about all this! I just wish I didn't feel l-like this about Corrin… oh, I _hate_ myself for it!" She dropped her hands, looking at her retainers in horror. "I was going to ruin his wedding!" Her eyes widened as a new revelation struck her. "I was going to ruin _Azura's_ wedding! I h-haven't even _thought_ about her feelings! Just—just about _myself!_ I'm a horrible person!"

"You're not a horrible—" both of her retainers began, but Sakura shushed them, standing.

"Azura's been like a b-big sister to me forever," Sakura said. "She needs to know my feelings."

Subaki and Hana both paled. Subaki took a cautious step closer, saying, "N-Now, let's not do anything rash—"

"I'm not being rash." Sakura pushed past her retainers, heading for her door. "I h-have to tell her; that's it."

Hana and Subaki briefly exchanged a worried glance. "If… you think that's best," Subaki said quietly.

"I don't agree with this," Hana said, equally calm. "This might make things worse, Sakura."

"She's going to learn one way or another…" Sakura took a deep breath and reached for her doorknob. "…I'd rather she f-find out this way. Saves everyone some heartache…"

Sakura left her retainers behind.

* * *

. . . .

* * *

"That's tough," Silas said with a sympathetic frown. "Princess Sakura, all along…"

"You can't tell anyone." Corrin's face was buried in his hands; sitting in a seat, the prince's posture exuded exhaustion.

"You have my word," said Silas, raising an open palm. "My room is a safe place for you, Corrin, you know that."

"Thanks, Silas." Corrin eventually dropped his hands and sat a little straighter. His eyes were a tired red.

"So…" Silas began tactfully. He carefully watched Corrin. "…What are you thinking?"

Corrin shrugged, sighing with noticeable frustration. "I really don't know."

"Really?" Silas raised an eyebrow. "You _don't know?_ What about Azura?"

Corrin laughed weakly. "It's all so complicated, Silas… It's not _just_ about Sakura. Never was."

Silas paused, thinking, for a long moment. Corrin waited anxiously for his answer.

It was a while before Silas spoke up at last: "…See, I told you you'd need those shoes! Those feet are looking pretty cold."

Corrin rolled his eyes, grinning in spite of himself. "That one was even _less_ funny."

"Well, I'm ready for a story, if you're going to tell one," said Silas, but he already knew the answer; Corrin's expression seemed reluctant, evasive. _"Or,_ you can do the logical, adult thing, and talk it over with Lady Azura. Tell her everything. That's really the best thing you can do right now, because Corrin, you are either getting married tomorrow or you aren't. You need to find out which one."

Corrin shook his head. He was still smiling slightly, but it was obviously melancholic. "Silas, if I'm having doubts like these so close to the wedding, it's kind of a given that it's not gonna happen."

"After all the trouble Oboro is going to go through with those flowers, too," Silas said. "Shame. Those asphodels would've looked great."

"Asphodels?" Corrin said. "Did you—?"

"C'mon, Corrin, get going!" Silas pulled the prince to his feet and started walking him to the door. "Get those feet moving, and talk to your fiancée!" He pushed Corrin through the doorway, flashing him a mischievous grin. "Good luck!"

The door shut in Corrin's face. The dragon blinked, at a loss.

* * *

The prince only had one clear move available to him. His Lord, his last remaining piece, hovered in wait one tile away from Leo's.

Leo's expression was hard, brow furrowed seriously. He'd just finished his turn; his Cavalier hadn't been able to ride to his Lord's rescue, leaving the inevitable battle between royals up to chance.

Takumi's eyes narrowed. It wasn't like he had any choice but to attack Leo's Lord. Leo's piece had been sitting on the throne for four turns; one turn longer, and Leo would win the game. The game, _and_ the set—they each had four wins! This was Game Nine! Everything was on the line! Takumi could feel sweat lining his brow as the pressure set in. It was all down to this.

Takumi could only attack Leo's Lord. If Takumi's piece hits, then the last of Leo's HP is depleted, and Takumi claims victory; however, if he misses, then Leo's Lord survives to claim that fifth turn atop the throne, obtaining victory itself.

Takumi sat back in his chair, taking an uneasy breath. "Well… you know my move, Leo."

"Is that move to surrender?" Leo asked with a tiny smirk, raising an eyebrow.

Takumi narrowed his eyes. "Don't be coy."

"Fine." Leo's eyes returned to the nearly empty board. "…My, what a climactic ending. Down to your hero versus mine. What are the chances?"

"Pretty good, I'd think," said Takumi.

Leo frowned. "What makes you say that?"

Takumi crossed his arms, nodding at a scroll lying nearby. "Just look at the stat sheet. The Lord is overpowered."

"Overpowered?" Leo scoffed. "The Lord lacks in every major stat compared to the others."

"No, it just doesn't _specialize._ The Lord is good at everything, but not the _best_ at anything. That makes it the best unit. Look at this: its Defense is barely lower than the Dark Knight's, its Strength is _greater_ than an unpromoted Sword's… This isn't the first time it's just been our Lords showing down, Leo. Remember Game Two?"

Leo rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"The Lord is overly powerful for a unit you allegedly have to protect," Takumi stated. "In chess, using the King aggressively is a huge risk. That risk just isn't there in this game. You can keep your Lord on the front lines if you want."

Leo looked down at the two Lords, locked in their imaginary struggle. "…Excellent point, Takumi. I suppose that's an oversight." His eyes returned to the archer prince. "I devised this game from my recollection of combat experience. I'm used to Xander or Corrin being exceptionally competent, and that must have bled into my design, unfortunately."

"It's not the worst of this game's balance," Takumi snorted. "Did you even give the Gold General any thought? Ridiculously polarizing unit. If it sits on the throne, practically nothing can get it off when it's got Defense so high. Putting a Gold General on the throne basically assures a victory, you've just gotta wait five turns."

"Which is why I gave it poor movement," Leo pointed out. "So that they can't reach the throne as quickly as most other units. I did foresee that."

"But then the piece's lack of mobility is crippling," Takumi continued. "That's what I meant by polarizing. It's stupid _good_ when it's set up, but before it gets anywhere, it's stupid _bad_ at everything."

"That's part of the charm, I think." Leo grinned. "You may find imbalance in it, but the Gold General as a concept is not inherently over- or underpowered. I feel that the polarization makes for varying and interesting matches. Don't you agree?"

Takumi glanced away, shrugging noncommittally. "Guess that doesn't matter at the moment."

"Indeed, you've delayed the end for long enough." Leo gestured widely over the board. "Your move?"

"My Lord attacks yours, of course."

"If you hit, you win," Leo said evenly. "If you miss, I win. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Takumi frowned thoughtfully. "So, my accuracy's something like sixty percent, right? Random number time."

"Mm-mm." Leo waggled his finger. "You forget, when the two Lords are fighting over the _throne_ , you don't calculate the hit rate randomly."

Takumi blinked. "What?"

Leo placed his elbow on the table, raising an open palm. "In this situation, we arm wrestle instead."

"WHAT?!"

"A situation as climactic as this can't be decided through _chance,_ Takumi," Leo chided. "There must be a semblance of skill involved, don't you think?"

"Well—why not make the _entire_ game like that?!"

"It's too late for that, my prince." Leo flexed his fingers. "Remember, you only have a sixty percent rate of accuracy, so you must play at a handicap. You can't have any ground under your arm."

"Let me see the damn rules!"

The Nohrian prince shrugged, handing over the scroll. Takumi scanned through the document, scowling.

"'In the event of the two Lords squaring off, where one Lord is on the throne, then the battle will be decided with…'" Takumi rolled his eyes, passing the scroll back to Leo. _Can't believe I'm questioning this. Of course Leo would come up with something so absolutely stupid._

"Fine." Takumi hovered his arm next to the table, just close enough to reach Leo. He glared into the other prince's eyes. "I'm not worried about beating _you,_ anyway."

A tiny smirk touched the corner of the Nohrian's lips. "It's time to put substance behind that claim, Takumi. On three?"

"One." Takumi breathed in. "Two." Another short breath: "Three."

Their arms tensed. Takumi quickly found that his disadvantage was extreme; having no ground to use as leverage meant he was relying entirely on his upper arm's strength to combat Leo.

Takumi could still feel the burning in his arms from his earlier contests with the Nohrian prince, which greatly magnified as the seconds ticked by. It was all he could do to break even with Leo, and he suspected his strength would falter soon.

The same vein was popping in Leo's temple, showing the strain was equal on his end. He certainly seemed surprised that Takumi could put up a fight like this while at such an immense handicap.

The archer glared into Leo's eyes unflinchingly. Takumi knew he was probably flushed red from the exertion, but if there was one place he didn't want to betray his fatigue, it was in his gaze.

 _"Ahaha… Such a fierce look." The songstress smiled warmly. "You always look so strong with that expression, Takumi. I feel that I can rely on a warrior with those eyes."_

A fire roared in Takumi's chest, and for an instant, he couldn't feel the pain anymore. Gritting his teeth and squeezing his fist tighter around Leo's, newfound strength flowed through his arm, and the tides quickly turned.

Next thing he knew, Takumi was panting for breath, holding his arm weakly, staring down at Leo's likewise limp arm. As he saw the shock in the defeated prince's expression, the same fire returned to Takumi.

"YES!" he bellowed, leaping to his feet. "I win! I took the last game! I _did it!_ Hahaha!"

Leo numbly looked on as Takumi flicked the Nohrian Lord off of the throne.

"It's decided, then!" Takumi cheered. "Finally, I've proven that I am _worthier_ than you, Leo! You hear that? _I'm worthier!"_

The garden was silent for a moment while Takumi's victory cheer rang in the air.

It was in this moment—this moment, somehow, above all others previously—that the two princes finally began to feel a gloom of awkwardness descend over them. At long last, Takumi's words had stirred sense into their bones, and they each realized just how stupid they were.

Neither the Hoshidan nor Nohrian prince knew how to break this silence. Redness was rising to both of their faces, and both became suddenly averse to eye contact. How does one admit that they are an idiot in front of their rival?

Of course, only one possible thing could happen to make this situation even more awkward. Only one thing. But that would be too horrendously unlikely to occur at this _exact_ moment…

Obviously, that one thing immediately happened.

"Goodness, you two are making quite a bit of noise."

Azura's feet seemed to glide over the grass as she approached; she wore a calm, pleasant smile, gently gripping her Blessed Lance in one hand.

Leo was immediately on his feet to join Takumi. Both continued to display contrite, flushed expressions.

Azura turned her blue eyes on the Hoshidan prince. "Congratulations on your victory, Takumi! What game was it that you two were playing?"

Leo coughed into his fist. "Ahem. That, er, that was… that was a game of my creation."

"Impressive indeed!" Azura added. "But, what sort of 'worthiness' were you referring to?"

If Takumi and Leo could have blushed harder, they would have.

"Ah, well—"

"You see, the game was made up, and—"

"We tried arm wrestling earlier—"

"He didn't want to play shogi for some reason—"

Leo put up a hand, taking a patient breath. Takumi fell silent as well, crossing his arms and looking away.

"…Excuse our surprise, Azura," Leo said, much more calmly. "We just weren't expecting to see the bride at this time."

"Y-Yeah." Takumi nodded slightly. "Hey, Azura…" He looked up at her. "I feel like I haven't seen you in a while. How… How're you feeling? I mean, it's a big day tomorrow, huh."

Azura frowned thoughtfully. "…Yes, indeed. I seem to be getting that question a lot lately, hm?" She took a step closer, patting Takumi on the cheek. "Thank you so much for asking, Takumi. It really means a lot to me that you care for my well-being." She turned to Leo and touched his cheek with similar affection. "You two have a wonderful afternoon, okay? I will see you at the wedding."

"O-Of course."

"All right."

Leo and Takumi offered her wan smiles.

Azura moved back, taking a breath. "Well! My ears have been burning for quite a while, so I suspect it's time to get to the bottom of that. Farewell, you two."

The princes just watched her go. It wasn't long before she'd left the gardens behind.

"We're morons, aren't we."

Leo nodded. "Indeed. We've proven literally nothing."

"Proven that we know how to waste a few hours, for sure."

They became quiet again.

"We… aren't worthy, are we, Takumi?"

Takumi glanced aside at the Nohrian prince. Leo had been the stronger of the two, willing to voice his own weakness to his rival. Although, Takumi suspected, it probably wasn't as bad when it was a weakness they shared.

Well, Takumi wouldn't be outdone. "I don't think so. We're kind of petty."

"Hahaha… yes, I suppose we are. She chose Corrin, not us. It's best that we simply move on."

"I guess you're right."

Leo laughed weakly. "Today was quite the waste, wasn't it?"

"Well…" Takumi faced Leo. "That game—Emblem Saga, right? It _was_ pretty fun."

A grin built on Leo's face. "…Y-You think so?"

Takumi gestured at the board. "Got time for another round or two?"

"Of course I do."

The two princes sat down and began to set the board once again.

* * *

"Oh, thank the gods, it's Azura!"

 _"Lady_ Azura, Selena."

Selena brushed it off. She faced the other two Ylisseans, though still making sure to keep a careful eye on the songstress walking further down the hall.

"At last." Odin crossed his arms, leaning in. "What is the plan, our intrepid trailblazer?" Laslow nodded in agreement, and both looked to Selena for their orders.

But the twintailed mercenary shook her head. "No plan. I'm sick of skulking around. For that matter, I don't want to go through another scare like this. We know where Azura is, and we can finally talk to her in private. We're not going to waste this chance."

"So, caution to the wind, then?" Laslow posited.

"Yeah." Selena crossed her arms. "…Look, after the wedding… whether it happens or not… we're going to return to Ylisse. I-It doesn't matter what anybody thinks of us. Nobody'll care once we're gone…"

Odin and Laslow frowned sadly.

Selena shook her head clear of those depressing thoughts. "Enough. Let's go talk to her right now."

"…Right."

With her cohorts in tow, Selena marched toward the Vallite queen-to-be. It wasn't long before Azura caught the sound of approaching footsteps, at which point she stopped and turned to face them.

"Ah, good afternoon, you three," said Azura kindly.

"Hello, Lady Azura," said Laslow, the only one of the three retainers wearing a smile.

And Azura noticed that even his smile wasn't genuine. Her own countenance faltered slightly in response. "…My, such dour expressions. I presume our meeting this afternoon is not accidental."

"Not exactly," Selena said. "We need to tell you something, Azura."

"Hmm." Azura gestured gracefully. "Please, go ahead. I am listening."

Selena glanced at her two allies, who both gave her… less-than-reassuring looks. Laslow unhelpfully mouthed the words, _"Lady_ Azura."

Still, Selena continued undeterred. "Hah… Okay. I'm gonna be blunt. Straightforward." She seemed to be talking partly to herself, pumping herself up. (Azura raised a curious eyebrow.) "Azura! Or, Lady Azura, I mean… I-I have something to say… uh, about Corrin. Lord Corrin."

Azura waited patiently. To Laslow and Odin's discomfort, her expression was difficult to read.

"You're both cousins!" Selena blurted.

Laslow and Odin both flinched. "She did say blunt," Laslow muttered under his breath.

Selena's face was flushed red. "You and Corrin! Cousins! Your mother, Arete, was Mikoto's sister! Mikoto is Corrin's mom! The two of you are _first cousins,_ Azura, and I just—I needed—I wanted you to know that."

She found herself oddly out of breath. The sort of fear prickled on the back of her neck, the kind she'd get when she knew she was disappointing her superiors. And Azura, she, she was just _staring._ Watching. Assessing. Mulling over her words. If the songstress was surprised, she gave no indication.

 _But that's classic Azura,_ Laslow thought, rubbing his chin. _We wouldn't know even if she WAS surprised. The question, of course, is how she replies._

Indeed, Azura waited for a moment longer, seemingly rolling Selena's truth around her mind. Her eyes lifted up toward the ceiling, finally relieving Selena of that burden.

Selena clutched a hand over her heart, feeling her own heartbeat race. She forced herself to calm down. "Lady Azura," she said at last. She'd adopted a hushed tone, unable to ease the tension in the air. "…Did you know?"

Azura's lips parted, very slightly, before she spoke at last. "…Thank you for bringing this to my attention." She inclined her head humbly. "I appreciate your concern, but you needn't involve yourself in our business. Please enjoy the rest of your day."

The Nohrian retainers speechlessly watched Azura walk away. _She dodged the question._

However, the two men were quick to notice the unmistakable irritation growing in the redhead. Her hands had balled into fists, and her teeth were gnashed together.

The mercenary stomped two steps forward, and she hissed, "Wait!"

Azura immediately halted, twirling to face them once again.

"D-Doesn't it _bother_ you?!" Selena urged, as loudly as a whisper would allow. She rapidly began to lose her resolve: "You and him… what if… you, um…"

Laslow suddenly flushed red. "Oh, goodness. I hadn't thought of that."

"Thought of what?" Odin asked, looking between his two allies.

"Er…" Laslow scratched his head, watching Azura. "You and Lord Corrin, in… ah… an intimate scenario, if you will?"

 _"Oh,"_ Odin breathed.

Selena's cheeks had grown to be as red as her hair. "Y-Yeah, that. Lady Azura… could you… bring yourself to do… _that_ … with your _cousin?"_

Azura watched the three uneasy Nohrians, wearing an impassive stare. She did not reply for a moment, merely contenting herself with letting their anxiety mount.

Her words were not harsh, but they were delivered solemnly:

"You assume we haven't already."

Redness instantly flushed to each of the three retainers' cheeks. Odin's hands shot up to cover his mouth, while Laslow's fell limp in shock.

Selena took a half-step forward, her lips moving uselessly. "Wha—Wha—But—"

"I may have known all along," said Azura soothingly. "On the other hand, I may not have. But it doesn't matter, because… I love Corrin. I love him with all my being." She closed her eyes. "…I appreciate your concern, Selena. Truly, I do. But this has always been my choice to make—mine, and his." Her eyes opened, resting on the three retainers. "I hope you three can smile at our wedding tomorrow. It would mean the world to Corrin."

She turned and gracefully strode away, leaving behind the dumbstruck Ylisseans.

"So… so…" Odin murmured, furrowing his eyebrows, "Azura, and Corrin… they…"

"Have done the nasty, yes," Laslow replied.

The trio stood in awkward silence.

Odin was the first to break it. "So…" He glanced sideways at Selena. "…What now, O Fearless Leader? What's the next step in our nefarious plot to halt this wedding?"

Selena's hands were clenched into fists; her head was tilted down, obscuring her eyes with her hair.

"…We're done."

Laslow raised an eyebrow. "Hm? What's this?"

"I said we're done," Selena repeated, glaring at her two coconspirators. "Our job's finished here. There's nothing more we can do."

Laslow and Odin exchanged a glance.

"If Lady Azura is _that_ dead-set on marrying him, even knowing…" Selena paused to take a deep breath, and she crossed her arms. "…Then we don't have any right to interfere. Doesn't matter how we feel about it."

Another awkward silence ensued. This time, Laslow was the one to end it, and he did so with a smile.

"Well, good!" he said, clapping his hands together. "Then there is no need for further worriment. The bride herself has spoken; she is in love with Lord Corrin. It's that simple! Why don't we turn those frowns upside-down and enjoy the festivities, hm?"

Odin broke into a smile of his own. "Ah—Well put, my azure companion! Come, Selena; there are preparations to be made!"

Selena frowned. "I still don't like this."

"Cheer up, Selena!" Laslow touched her chin affectionately, and ignored her swatting of his hand. "Someday, when you have a love in your heart equally pure to that of Lady Azura and Lord Corrin, you may just understand how wonderful this is."

Selena sighed. "Alright, alright… I'll be nice. _Just_ this once." She jabbed a finger in Laslow's face. "But! The _second_ we get back to Ylisse, you're taking me shopping for a new yukata. Got it?"

"Haha… of course, of course…"

The three friends started walking down the hall, their conversation fading into the background.

* * *

Azura continued to walk alone.

 _I wish I believed myself._

She moved silently, gracefully, through the quiet halls of Corrin's castle. Aimlessly, though; how appropriate.

 _Of course I love Corrin… How could I not? But it's not that simple… I wish it really did end at "I love him, and that's all that matters." But there's so much more to it… so many lies, so many poor decisions._

 _I suppose that's on me, though. I kept so much from him, even when I didn't have to._

She felt on the verge of a humorless chuckle as she thought, _Of course I knew of our relation. I knew all along, and I had kept it from him. When he professed his love to me so long ago, he hadn't known. I planned to selfishly keep that from him, forever… for fear of rejection, perhaps. The fear that he would feel differently about me._

 _In that way, those Nohrian retainers are my superiors. I couldn't be bothered to share the truth with him…_

 _I should've known I couldn't keep the truth from him forever. When we visited my homeland, he learned the truth, no thanks to me._

 _Ah, and that's just the tip of the iceberg… I've… I've been lying to him for as long as I've known him…_

She caught herself on the wall, briefly overwhelmed. She took deep, calming breaths, letting the trepidations pass.

* * *

Sakura tensed, partly in excitement, partly in dread. "A-Azura!" she exclaimed, hurrying over. "Are you okay?"

Azura pushed away from the wall, shaking her head briefly and facing the young princess. "Y-Yes, I'm quite alright."

Sakura stopped a few paces away, looking Azura up and down with concern. "Are you feeling well?" She took a step closer. "I-If you need, I could easily find a bloom festal to—"

"I'm fine," Azura interrupted, putting up a hand to deflect the topic. "What about you, Sakura? You seem anxious. Was there something you needed?"

"Y… Y-Yes." Sakura looked down at her wringing hands. "Um… Azura, we need to talk. I-It's really important."

Azura frowned. "…By all means, Sakura. You should never feel nervous around me."

"Y-You'll understand in a second," Sakura giggled weakly. Her expression gradually returned to a serious, anxious frown. "It's about Corrin, Azura. For—For a _really_ long time, I've had feelings for him… I even thought I loved him once, and—and two months ago, we kissed."

That was what Sakura wanted to say.

…Which is why she said it, exactly like that.

Her mouth began moving faster than she knew it could. "B-But I turned him down, thinking we were siblings, but then I learned we weren't, but then I wasn't sure if I liked him like that, and ever since then, I've always wondered if I'm just punishing myself, you know? L-Like, I'm not _letting_ myself be happy, for some reason, and that's why I never confessed to Corrin… but, but then you got together, and that just made me think about it more, and I even talked to him earlier and told him how I felt, but… I didn't get an answer, and… he… and, well, my retainers, uh…"

Sakura's rapid-fire speech finally began to taper off, and consequently, an immense feeling of stupidity began to join her already-present self-loathing.

"…Why am I telling you this?" Sakura murmured, seeming disbelieving of herself. "Subaki and Hana were r-right… What was I expecting?" She looked up at Azura; the songstress's expression was mostly neutral, but her blue eyebrows formed a concerned line. "W-Was I expecting comfort? Expecting you to tell me i-it's all okay?" Sakura shook her head; tears brewed in her eyes. "G-Gods, was I… was I expecting you to _relent?_ To just, j-just _hand him over,_ and—a-and—"

Sakura hiccupped a sob, which she interpreted as a good time to stop. She wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand, trembling under Azura's solemn gaze. _So very, very stupid…_

And Azura was quiet still. Watching Sakura, betraying no emotion but vague worry. The younger princess couldn't bear the pressure Azura's eyes exerted.

"…Two weeks ago…"

Sakura blinked, cringing at Azura's intrusion on the silence. The songstress's voice was calm, but, much like her expression, carried a melancholy note.

"…Corrin learned the truth. In Valla, he learned the truth of our relation: the blood we share, tenuous as it may be. I was not the one to tell him the truth, though I knew it already." Azura shook her head gently. "I had no reason to lie. The knowledge endangered no one. Yet, I kept it from him regardless."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Tears still lined her ruby eyes.

"He had professed to me before learning of our relation. After he learned the truth, he knew what I had done—recognized the lies I had told him. He had said that it didn't matter to him. That he loved me regardless." Azura's gaze turned downward. "…That we are cousins does not matter—not to him, and not to me. But I lied to him. When he learned the truth—when he asked me for confirmation—I saw the hurt in his eyes, though he tried to hide it from me."

Azura took a breath. "Even now, I keep secrets from him. Even when we are at peace. Even when it no longer matters, I… cannot fight my nature. I am a liar at heart, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head obstinately. "Th-That's not true, Big Sis—!"

Azura resumed unimpeded. "Corrin is a good man. A great man. He has accomplished so much, and he has stayed true to himself through it all. It should be no surprise that... unresolved feelings… would arise."

Sakura flinched, falling silent.

"You for Corrin, Leo and Takumi for me…" Azura murmured.

Sakura blinked. _…What?!_

Azura continued to speak in a faint voice. "…It all happened so fast. The war has only just ended. So much heartache, so much… emotion… in such a short time. Such feelings are only natural…"

Azura drifted into silence at last, her eyes slightly lowered. Sakura was left stunned, fear and shock in her eyes.

 _What does this mean?_ the young princess thought. _Why is she telling me this…?_

Sakura continued to watch Azura, sorting through her tousled thoughts.

 _Is she…_

 _Is Azura…_

 _…yielding?_

A tight knot clenched in Sakura's stomach.

 _…Is she giving Corrin up?_

The knot was painful. Sakura folded her arms over her gut, fighting the horrible, guilty fear growing within.

Azura's eyes flitted upwards to meet her little sister's. "…Sakura."

Sakura could not respond with her words. She instead released some sort of high-pitched grunt of acknowledgement.

"What does it mean? What should happen next, regarding those doubts?"

"I-I don't know," Sakura stammered weakly. "I h-have no idea…"

 _If I'm right, and Azura is letting me have Corrin, then… then… what? How am I supposed to feel?! Gah! Feelings, please, talk to me, Mommy needs you!_

Her feelings remained jumbled, but her mind latched onto something:

 _'What should happen next, regarding those doubts?' …That's a double meaning. She means my doubts AND hers._

She had said this: "Do you think you should be with Corrin?"

But she had also said this: "Do you think I should NOT be with Corrin?"

And Azura was earnest, Sakura could see that much. This wasn't teasing. This wasn't a test. She wanted Sakura's honest opinion.

Looking into her big sister's blue eyes, Sakura found that her feelings had suddenly righted themselves. At last, she knew exactly what she wanted.

The young princess stepped closer, grasped both of Azura's hands in her own, and said with a powerful confidence, "Talk to Corrin."

Azura's lips parted slightly.

"Tell him _everything."_ She squeezed Azura's hands for emphasis. "You want to know my feelings? My feelings are, trust _your_ feelings. You two need to figure things out." She released Azura, taking a step back. "…For now, I'm not a part of this."

Azura was silent for a long time. In long pauses like this, Sakura would usually critique her own words and find something to hate about them—but this time, she knew she'd said the right thing.

"Of course," Azura said at last, her expression growing distraught. "I've been so foolish… Of course that's the right thing to do." She shook her head. "Did I think that keeping this from him would be wise? By shouldering this guilt myself, I've been adding to the problem all along…"

Sakura almost smiled. In that moment, with Azura's insecurity overwhelming, Sakura saw herself in her big sister.

But her confidence flickered, and her characteristic self-doubt finally returned. She had one last thing to say.

"A-Azura," she stammered. "If… If you _do_ b-break things off with him… what then?"

Azura's expression was solemn once again. "If I do not, will you be able to let Corrin go?"

She had been quick to turn things around on Sakura, rejoindering with an opposing question. However, for the first time she could remember, Sakura was able to immediately offer her big sister a retort.

"Could _you_ let Corrin go?"

Azura flinched slightly, as if wounded. If she had an answer to that, it didn't show.

Sakura shook her head, smiling slightly. "I've already let Corrin go, once. I could do it again." Her eyes locked onto Azura's. "You have him, Big Sister. He's _yours._ Wh-What will you do with this chance?"

She put a hand on Azura's shoulder, gently turning her away. "Now, go t-talk to him. You _have_ to."

Numb, but struck by Sakura's words, Azura slowly began to walk away; Sakura watched her go.

Even when the tail of Azura's dress disappeared around the corner, the Hoshidan princess's smile didn't fade… but she still wiped tears from her eyes.

 _I… believe myself._

Sakura walked away.

It wasn't as hard as she'd expected.

* * *

. . . . .

* * *

Gentle ripples spread across the still waters as Azura waded deeper. The moonlight reflecting across the lake shimmered from the water's displacement.

It wasn't long before the songstress's bare legs were submerged to the thigh. Azura closed her eyes, breathing deep the night's cold air.

She began to hum a familiar tune. You know the one. The one she reserved for, well, all the time.

The humming faded away, and she took a second breath.

 _"You are the ocean's…"_

However, she trailed off. The unmistakable sound of footsteps through grass rippled through the still air behind her.

Azura opened her eyes, turning gracefully to face the newcomer. The lake's water spiraled around her as she moved.

Corrin was smiling. "I thought you would be here."

Azura reciprocated the smile. "I knew you would."

"Maybe lakes should just always be our meeting point?"

"I like that idea."

The couple smiled quietly at each other for a moment. The topic of the somber undertone to their voices had yet to be broached.

"Corrin…" Azura began.

"…We need to talk, don't we."

"Yes. There's… much I have to say."

"Me too."

They were quiet again. Azura clasped her hands in front of her, anxious.

"All right… Corrin—"

"Ah—but get out of the water, first," Corrin interjected, a mild sense of urgency in his tone. "Your feet might get cold."

The air hung still for a moment.

"Did you _actually_ just—" Azura began, but Corrin quickly interrupted her.

"It was unintentional! Let's just take this conversation out of the lake, okay?"

Azura looked down at the moonlit water shimmering around her ankles. She quietly nodded.

Corrin sat down on the grassy lakeside beach, waiting for Azura to arrive. He tilted his head back, staring at the bright full moon; it lit the night in a mystical blue hue.

He heard Azura move to sit next to him. Her shoulder briefly brushed against his, sending tingles down his spine… but she then adjusted to put a small gap between them.

They sat quietly for a moment.

Corrin's eyes drifted downwards, from the moon to its reflection. He watched the waters for a moment before his peripheral vision picked up on something equally pleasing to the eye.

Azura's legs were folded in a ladylike way, seeming to glow in the moonlight. A little smirk grew on Corrin's face the longer he stared.

He was able to pry his eyes away, however, and he turned them on Azura. As he looked at her, she quickly stopped staring at his thighs to meet his gaze.

"So," Corrin said. "You were about to tell me who, exactly, is the ocean's gray wave?"

Azura laughed; Corrin joined in.

They settled down, both returning their eyes to the lake.

Corrin was almost enjoying the moment. Enjoying her presence, to be certain. But there were elephants in the room that wouldn't wait forever.

"Azura." He turned his red eyes on her once again. "…I love you."

She paused poignantly. "I… love you too, Corrin."

They knew each other very well by this point, enough that words were not needed for them to understand the doubt in the other's voice.

See, when Corrin said "I love you," he was actually asking "Are we making a mistake?"

And when Azura replied "I love you too," she was in truth answering "I am not sure."

Another pause.

Corrin broke the silence again, this time with honest words. "If… we're having doubts _now…_ then wouldn't they just compound as the marriage goes on?"

"That's… Yes. That seems likely."

Yet another pause. Corrin ended it yet again (going for some sort of record, perhaps).

"I really want to marry you, Azura."

"I understand." Azura shook her head elegantly. "I… want to reciprocate that, but it's like you said: we cannot just ignore these issues. If we don't address them, then… it would all be for nothing."

"Okay then." Corrin rubbed his hands together. "Let's tackle them one at a time. What's the first elephant in this room?"

"Hmm…" Azura held her chin thoughtfully. "Well, we are cousins. Your mother was Lady Mikoto, sister to my mother, Arete. Selena seemed quite upset about it; I suppose that sort of thing is much more frowned upon in her culture." She looked at her fiancé. "What do you think?"

"You know _exactly_ what I think. I don't care, not at all."

Azura smiled. "I'm glad. It doesn't matter to me, either."

Corrin grinned widely. "One down! This isn't so bad, right? What's the next one?"

Azura's smile slowly fell. "…Honesty."

"What do you mean?"

Azura took a breath. "Well. I never told you of our relation, for fear you'd react like Selena."

"But we've established that it doesn't matter to either of us."

"But I _lied_ to you," Azura insisted. "It isn't what I lied about, it's the fact that I did so."

Corrin frowned. "…Is there anything else I should know?"

Azura shifted to face Corrin. "Lost in Thoughts All Alone."

"The… lyric from your song?"

"That is also the title of the song," Azura claimed.

"Huh. Surprised I never knew that."

She clasped her hand around her pendant, gripping it anxiously. "We've discussed it before. I told you what it was for. I never told you… what it does."

Corrin furrowed his eyebrows. "It… calms Anankos, right? You sang that song during the final battle."

Azura's lips moved, grasping at words. Corrin was surprised to see her so torn.

"That's… not… not what I mean," Azura ventured quietly. "If worse had come to worst, I would've had to… put more strength behind the song. More… energy, to quell the dragon."

Corrin shook his head, not understanding.

"The song would have _killed_ me, Corrin." Azura's voice was barely a whisper. "Its power would have consumed me. And I planned on using it without telling you."

Corrin's eyes widened. His mouth was open in surprise for a moment.

"…No…"

The songstress frowned.

"…No, I don't believe you."

She blinked. "What? I-I'm not lying this time, Corrin."

"I refuse to believe that you wouldn't tell me if you were about to _kill yourself,_ Azura." Corrin met her eye fiercely. "I could never believe that."

Azura grimaced.

"…Regardless, the fact remains that that didn't happen." Corrin sat back. "We could argue the 'if' all day. I'll believe what I want, because I have faith in you."

They were quiet again, now with a bit of tension in the air.

"Corrin…"

His pointed ears perked.

"…I'm a liar."

Corrin frowned.

"I'm a liar at heart. Perhaps I'd felt that I was bound by Valla's curse, that I had no choice but to keep secrets… but I molded into that role perfectly." She turned her eyes toward the grass. "…I'm not fit to be a wife."

"Don't you _dare_ say that," Corrin implored, taking one of her hands. "Unless you're insulting my judgment? I chose you, remember?"

"It wouldn't be the first time you've been wrong."

"Are we _really_ doing this now?"

The songstress sighed.

Corrin shook his head. "You were never obligated to tell me the truth, Azura. It means so much to me that you're telling me _now."_

"I'm pleased to hear you say that," said Azura solemnly, "because there's one more thing."

Corrin blinked. _Well THAT'S ominous._

"The third 'elephant,' so to speak." Azura's gaze was piercing. "Unresolved feelings."

"Oh." Corrin looked down. "Yeah, I… I guess you learned about Sakura, then."

Azura didn't answer.

"Not long after 'we' became… 'us'—" Corrin gestured between himself and his fiancée—"I told you about my feelings for Sakura. I never would've expected it to come up again, certainly not right before our wedding."

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"I…" Corrin looked away, quiet.

Azura's lips formed a thin line.

"…Not the same way I feel about you." Corrin's scarlet eyes returned to her, confident. "I had feelings for her, yes, and our relationship—if it could be called that—ended in such a way that they weren't resolved. But, but you, Azura, you're…" He clenched his hand into a fist, as if trying to literally grasp for words. "…I don't think I need to explain how special you are to me. Sakura is special, too, but I..."

Corrin trailed off, frowning, looking back at the lake. "When… Back then, two months ago. When I was pursuing Sakura, I was in a—a fragile place, an emotional place. A lot of things were happening in a short amount of time, and it felt like I didn't have many friends." He glanced over at her, meeting her eye for an instant—Azura was solemn, but difficult to read; she seemed to exude a vague concern—before turning back to the waters. "Only you and Felicia were with me when I went to Valla for the first time. It was just you two and me for a long time. And Azura, you and I would—we would talk all the time. We became so close, I thought, and…"

Azura flinched. She knew where he was going with this.

"…And when I tried to push the relationship farther, you refused."

The songstress nodded.

"I don't remember your exact reasons, but it was perfectly understandable, I knew," Corrin murmured. "All things considered, my timing was poor… we had a massive journey ahead of us, two countries to sway, and I was trying to distract you with talk of love."

"Yes," whispered Azura. "Corrin, believe me, I wanted to agree so badly, but… we just had too much to worry about at the time. And still I felt guilty… guilty about the secrets I had yet to disclose to you."

"The cousin thing."

"Yes." Azura took a breath. "…And I was overly harsh."

Corrin looked at her, grimacing.

"I was too dismissive of your feelings, and because of that, I… pushed you to Sakura."

They were both quiet, looking away from each other.

"…I guess that's true." Corrin sighed. "After that day, you became more distant. I felt so alone. And when she offered a shoulder to lean on, I…" He glanced at her. "You must have felt the same way, Azura. I'm sorry."

"Wh… Why? You did nothing wrong."

"I never thought of what you were feeling. Heh, it was that obliviousness that led me to pursue you back then." Corrin watched the water ripple. "…'Lost in Thoughts All Alone.' How somber."

Somber indeed, as was the silence that followed.

After a moment, Corrin extended his leg, dipping his bare toes into the cool water. The water rippled outward as a clear circle, breaking the otherwise-flawless reflection of the moon.

The water slowly steadied. Feeling the silence had gone on long enough, Corrin sighed.

"Are there any more… elephants?"

Azura rolled that question around on her tongue. "I don't believe so." She looked over at Corrin. "…What now?"

Corrin paused; suddenly, a grin appeared on his face, and he began to laugh. "No, I've got one. The last elephant is Oboro." He turned to meet her eye. "Please, Azura, just wear the dress she got for you."

The songstress frowned, looking down at her dress. "I'm perfectly fine to get married in this. It is white, even."

Corrin put a hand on her arm. "It's a special occasion, Azura!"

Azura pouted.

"Besides," said Corrin, "it's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress. I'd rather what you're wearing not be it."

Azura and Corrin both laughed heartily. The songstress shook with mirth, eventually leaning against Corrin for support. He put an arm around her shoulder and laughed with her.

Though it did take a while—their stress magnified the humor they found in the joke—they were finally able to settle down, nestled together with warm smiles.

Azura nestled her head into his shoulder. "…It wasn't all bad."

"No, it definitely wasn't." Corrin rested his cheek atop her head, breathing in the scent of her hair. "Falling in and out of love… It's right out of a book, don't you think?"

"We've focused on the _out_ part for too long." She adjusted to smile up at him, then returned to a comfortable position. "Do you remember… when you first kissed me?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

 **The time when Corrin first kissed her**

"Then I'll go first," Corrin declared, taking a step closer to the edge.

All of his siblings started, as if to stop him, but they eyed each other warily and stayed themselves. "Corrin," said Ryoma, "don't be foolish. You needn't martyr yourself."

"I've brought you all the way to the Bottomless Canyon for a reason," said Corrin. "I cannot simply tell you the truth, so I'll lead by example."

"No—I shall be the one."

The mixed family of Hoshidans and Nohrians hesitantly parted to allow Azura to pass.

"You have led them here," said Azura, "and they will certainly follow your orders. They are here because they trust you."

Azura met eye after royal eye, and they all returned her an agreeing nod. Her eyes finally settled back on Corrin. "But I must still assert my trustworthiness by taking the lead. I believe that you will all follow."

Corrin frowned. "Azura, I…"

But she was able to smile. "I believe."

She grabbed Corrin's forearm, pulled him close, and pressed her lips against his.

It was very brief—far too brief. Too brief for Corrin to realize what was happening, and by the time he'd gathered his wits, she had just disappeared as an azure blur leaping from the bridge.

Dumbfounded, Corrin looked around at his siblings. Most of them shifted awkwardly, trying to hide grins. Elise in particular was unsuccessful at masking her excitement.

"Well…" Corrin began slowly. "…Who's next?"

Hinoka raised her hand. "Question. Do I have to kiss you?"

Corrin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'd rather jump off a bridge," said Leo.

* * *

 **Present day**

"Wait— _you_ were the one who first kissed _me,"_ Corrin chuckled.

"Hm. I suppose you're right."

When a cool breeze passed over, raising goosebumps on their arms, Corrin held Azura a little tighter.

"We have good stories, too," murmured Corrin. "There are problems, sure… but it's not like we never loved each other."

"It's easy to forget that, sometimes."

They were quiet again. Corrin took to rubbing her shoulder comfortingly; she peacefully closed her eyes.

"Azura. What do you think about putting off the wedding?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, though her eyes remained closed. "Hm?"

"Well, we've established that we love each other," said Corrin, "and also that we have some problems that need to be worked out… I think. Regardless, just an hour or two ago both of us were considering cancelling the wedding entirely. Do you think we should put it off, try dating a little longer?"

Azura tapped her chin, opening her eyes. "Hmm… Do I wish to prolong the most youthful, passionate time of our relationship…?" She glanced up at her fiancé, wearing a tiny smirk. "I think I can make my peace with that for now."

Corrin laughed. "I'm glad."

They were quiet again, smiling. But then, Corrin got to thinking, and boy oh boy did Corrin not want to think right now. Injecting practicality into a romantic moment is a real mood-killer.

"Cancelling a wedding is a huge ordeal," Corrin groaned. "How will this make us look? _'King of Valla breaks off wedding! Says "things are still cool" with lover!'_ Plus all the expense everyone has gone to."

Azura frowned. "…You're right. Oboro will be very cross. If we were to get married after all, I'm certain we wouldn't be able to convince her to plan it again. Not to mention the…"

When Azura began listing more logistical issues with such a short-notice cancellation, Corrin's heart sank.

…Or… it should've.

 _Why is it rising?_

Corrin blinked, looking down at the Azura resting on his shoulder. Her expression was serious, her lips moving, the hum of her voice vibrating through him.

Another smile—wider than ever—grew on Corrin's face.

 _I really am gonna get the hang of this suit._

"Azura," Corrin said quietly, stopping her. "I—All this talk of cancelling the wedding, reasons _not_ to… it's making me really happy. Why is that?"

Azura put a hand over her heart, sighing with relief. "Oh, thank the gods, you were feeling the same way!"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, returning the favor strongly.

She pulled away, and Corrin almost said something—but she'd only paused for a breath, and pushed her lips back against his immediately, bringing a smile to the dragon's face.

After an intense moment, Corrin pulled away. "Azura—"

She shushed him with her mouth once again. He was leaning back now, his hands grasping at the grass for balance; she kissed down on him, eyes squeezed shut in passion.

It seemed like forever—the best kind of forever—before she broke away of her own volition, panting, redness flushing in her cheeks. "Wh… What was it… you wanted to say?"

Corrin paused for a moment to catch his breath. Azura loosened her grip on him slightly, moving her hands to his shoulders and meeting his eye.

Smiling, Corrin plucked her left hand off of his shoulder, holding it gently. He pushed up from the ground, inviting her to stand with him.

As he helped her to her feet, Corrin brushed his finger across the simple ring adorning Azura's left hand. She wore a curious smile, which grew wider as Corrin fell to a knee, still clutching Azura's hand.

"I figure it's an odd question to ask by this point," said Corrin, "but it feels right to propose again."

"You don't hear me arguing," Azura teased.

"Well then!" Corrin squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Azura, I love you. Will you go through with the wedding with me tomorrow?"

"Hmm…" Azura tapped her chin, mock-thoughtfully. "…If you _insist."_

"Oh, I do," Corrin laughed, and he stood up to place another kiss on her lips.

But Corrin was surprised to find that Azura wasn't planning on just a brief peck. No, her mouth opened invitingly, kissing him with a newly-rekindled passion.

Corrin's head swam. Against everything in him telling him that maybe this wasn't the most practical decision, he still fell to the ground with her, kissing her intensely, his hands starting to wander to _spicier_ locations.

Just when Azura was on the verge of letting a pleased note escape her lips, her ears suddenly twitched, as did Corrin's. They froze, waiting for the sound of rustling leaves to repeat itself.

It immediately did, and Corrin noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He scrambled off of his fiancée, standing to face the newcomer. Azura was also quick to her feet, smoothing out her dress.

Corrin gulped as he noticed Oboro emerging from the underbrush. However, her head was turning this way and that, seemingly searching; he sighed with relief.

Corrin cleared his throat. "Oboro, is that you?"

Her head snapped in his direction, and she grew a wan smile. "H-Hey!" she stammered, coming closer. She was wringing her hands anxiously, almost trembling with nervousness. "Wh-Whatcha talking about?"

"Oh, you know," said Azura. "Blood. Lies. Fate." She glanced over at Corrin, wearing a tiny grin. "The usual."

"Is everything all right, Oboro?" Corrin asked. "You seem… worried."

"Y-Yes, everything's going g-great!" Oboro giggled unconvincingly. "The plan doesn't have any flowers—er, any flaws, yet! I just, just wanted to get the groom's help with something real quick…" She paused, looking between the two royals. "…If… that's okay."

See, when Oboro said, "If that's okay," she was really asking, "Is the wedding still on?"

And when Corrin and Azura exchanged a glance afterward, accompanied with small grins, they were both replying, "Hell yeah."

Corrin turned back to Oboro, smiling widely. "Of course, Oboro. Like I'd put all of your effort so far to waste."

Her expression frozen, Oboro's eyes flitted between the soon-to-be-married couple. Slowly, a little smirk appeared on her face as well. "…Yeah," replied Oboro. "That'd really suck, huh?"

"Definitely." Corrin glanced over his shoulder at Azura, giving her one last romantic look. "I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?"

"Of course," Azura answered affectionately. "Keep those feet warm."

"You bet."

Accompanied by Oboro, Corrin walked away from the peaceful lake.

One passing by the lakeside that night would have heard the most emotional rendition of Lost in Thoughts All Alone skipping across the waters.

* * *

Mozu blinked. When that didn't work, she tried rubbing her eyes instead. Still, the image before her refused to coalesce into a realistic one.

Oboro was smiling contentedly, standing at the head of the chapel, flipping through a stack of papers in her hands.

"You're in a good mood," said Mozu, surprise in her voice as she approached. "Isn't that the flower order?"

Oboro glanced up from the pages to smile at her coworker. "Sure is."

Mozu crossed her arms. "Well, that's good!" She looked down at her feet. _Huh. Tomorrow, Lady Azura and Lord Corrin are gonna get married where I'm standing right now. That's pretty neat!_

She looked back up at Oboro. "So. What's got you so upbeat?"

"Mm…" Oboro shrugged, looking around the chapel. "Everything's just… going right again."

Princes Takumi and Leo were sitting at a pew, seemingly in a heated discussion involving lots of hand gestures. But they'd been like that for over an hour—just talking. Oboro had even seen more than a few laughs shared by the pair (which had alarmed her at first).

At a table near the back, Odin, Laslow, and Selena stood, sharing a drink, perhaps their final one of this world. Still, though the Nohrians likely had sad things to discuss with their employers soon, they would still be able to enjoy themselves one last time.

And by the doorway, chatting with large grins on their faces, Princess Sakura and her two retainers stood, glowing with enthusiasm. That, in particular, brought a smile to Oboro's face.

"I'm glad you're okay with the flowers, now," said Mozu, relieved.

Oboro looked back down at her papers, flipping to the next one. "Well, it was just a little mistake, y'know? I can always forgive them th—"

She cut herself off, her mouth hanging open slightly.

 _Order:_

 _Dozen hydrangeas (1)_

 _Dozen asphodels (3)_

 _Signed:_

"That isn't my handwriting," Oboro snarled. "…That's not my signature, either."

Her fingernails dug into the paper, and her face returned. You know the one.

Mozu peered over Oboro's shoulder, inspecting the signature. "…Hey, there's a little note at the bottom. What's it say?" She squinted.

 _Thank me later, Oboro! Trust me, asphodels are WAY better. Hmm, now that I think about it, now I can say I helped with the wedding, huh? Funny coincidence!_

Mozu frowned. "…From: Silas?"

It was difficult for the farmgirl to read the text, partially because of her illiteracy, partially because of the messy handwriting, and partially because Oboro was shaking with irrepressible rage.

"I'm going to kill that smug Nohrian bastard."

* * *

-END-


End file.
